Office romance
by katemasencullen
Summary: Anastasia Rose Steele is about to graduate with a degree in Economics but before she does she has to interview Christian Trevelyan Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings for the economics section of the student newspaper. What will happen when she decides to apply and later gets accepted to his company's internship program?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story and reviewing. Here are some things you should know:**

 **1)I hated having to scroll through author's notes so hopefully this will be my last.**

 **2)** **I plan on posting weekly.**

 **3)I prefere responding to reviews immediately so I either PM back or respond in my own review. I check in daily so I'll respond within 24 hours.**

 **4)I appreciate all your reviews. They help me write and shape this story. So don't hold back.**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Monday May 8th 2017**_

Looking at the mirror I give myself a pep talk. "I can do this. It's no big deal. It's just an interview. I'll go in ask my questions and leave. I'm a confident person and I can do whatever I put my mind to." Ignoring the little voice in the back of my mind telling me that I'm lying to myself, I grab my keys and bag and head out of the apartment.

Today has me nervous but I do my best to not let it show. My professor was pretty clear, having the chance to interview the CEO of Grey Enterprises was a big deal and making a bad impression was not an option. So I 've done my makeup, straightened my hair and wore my most professional outfit, a dark blue over the knee sleeveless boatneck dress, a black coat, a pair of black heels and a black handbag. I even borrowed Kate, my best friend's car instead of taking the bus to insure that I was on time.

The drive from Portland to Seatle doesn't take long and before I know it I 've reached GEH. Thankfully there is a parking spot in the front so I don't have to worry about running late. Checking my appearance one last time in the rear view mirror I give my self the okay and get out of the car.

Looking up at Grey House I take a deep breath and walk up the steps to the entrance. The building is a combination of steele, marble and glass that looks modern and intimidating. I feel like I'm entering the big kids playground now. I can see the elevators straight ahead but head to the reception desk at my right to check in like Mr Grey's assistant instructed me during our email correspondence.

"Anastasia Steele. I have an appointment with Mr Grey." I tell the receptionist once she looks up at me.

"Here is your security pass. Take the elevator to the top floor." She gives me my pass before answering the phone.

The elevator doesn't take nearly as long as I would expect and when the doors open I'm met with yet another reception desk.

"Miss Steele, can I take your coat?" A beautiful blonde dressed to the nines asks me.

"Yes,thank you." I smile passing it over.

"You can take a seat. Mr Grey will see you in a moment." She smiles before returning to her desk.

Taking a seat in the waiting area I look around admiring the minimalistic decor. White seems to be the color of choice with some splashes of grey.

"Miss Steele." A voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Mr Grey will see you now. You have ten minutes." I get up and follow her to the end of a hallway where she opens the door. Walking through the doorway my heel gets caught and I find myself falling.

"Miss Steele. Are you alright?" Who I asume is Mr Grey asks helping me up.

"I'm ok." My voice is quiet and I'm blushing from embarrassment. Looking up I'm momentarily dazzled by his good looks. I'll admit during my research I came across photos of him but they could never have prepared me for the real thing.

"Your knee is bleeding." Mr Grey 's voice brings me out of my daydream. Looking down I wince seeing that blood is slowly trickling down my leg. "Here take a seat." He gestures towards a white sofa.

"Thank you." My voice is almost a whisper. As soon as I take a seat I reach in my bag for an antiseptic wippie and a bandage.

"I didn't realise interviewing me was so dangerous you had to bring a first aid kit." Mr Grey jokes.

"I'm awfully clumsy." I look up from where I'm wiping my knee. "This happens a lot so I've learned to be prepared." I smile up at him. "There. Now I can actually do what I'm here for." I place the bandage and throw the trash in my bag. "Do you mind me recording this?" I ask getting my phone out of my bag. He simply gestures for me to continue and gets comfortable in a seat oposite mine. "This is for the economics section of the special graduation issue of the WSU student newspaper." I remind him after pressing record and getting my notebook out.

"I know. I'll be giving the commencement address at this year's ceremony." He sounds bored.

"I know." I clear my throat. "Ready?" I ask.

"Whenever you are." He answers with a smirk.

"You are only 28 years old and yet you're the owner and CEO of one of the biggest and most successful companies in the world. To what do you owe your success?" I ask with my pen posed and ready to write down his answer.

"Business is about people. I've always been good with people. What motivates them. What makes them tick. The key to my success is identifying talents in individuals and harnessing their efforts." His tone is bored and his answer sounds rehearsed.

"You sound like a control freak?" I say before I can stop myself.

"Oh I exercise control in all aspects of my life Miss Steele." He smirks at me. And suddenly I feel like the only person in a room full of people who didn't get the joke.

"Your company is involved primarily in the telecommunications sector. Yet you also invest in numerous agricultural projects. Including several in Africa. Is that something you feel passionate about. Feeding the world's poor?" I ask trying to steer the conversation back to business.

"It's a smart business." He answers simply and I can't help but make a sound of disbelief. "You don't agree?" He looks at me curiously.

"It's just that companies who are interested in that kind of smart business don't go half way across the world." The way he looks at me gives me the courage to be honest despite the fear of sounding rude. "I just wondered if your heart might be a bit bigger than you want to let on." I explain.

"Some people would say I don't have a heart at all." He says starring at me.

"Why would they say that?" I ask confused.

"Because they know me well." His answer doesn't satisfy me.

"Why do I have the feeling that that is not true." I honestly wonder.

"Mr Grey your next meeting is in the conference room." Mr Grey's assistant pops in bringing us out of our bubble.

"Cancel it. We're not finished here." Mr Grey tells her still looking at me.

"Yes sir." She promptly responds before leaving.

"I'm taking up your time. I should go." I say embarrassed.

"Did you ask all of your questions?" He asks and I shake my head. "Then like I said we're not done." He gestures for me to continue.

"The sector of mergers and acquisitions is usually tied with layoffs, yet so far your company has avoided them. Was it a conscious decision?" I ask after gathering my thoughts.

"I make a point of insuring my employees employment. I try to keep as many positions as possible. If that is not possible I make sure they find employment elsewhere." He answers looking me straight in the eye.

"Do you believe you've sacrificed your personal life to come where you are?" I ask.

"I spend time with my family. My position allows me to help the world and enjoy myself. I have no regrets." He is clearly not comfortable speaking about his family and personal life so I avoid the questions about his adoption and sexual orientation.

"Do you have any interests outside of work?" I ask.

"I enjoy various physical activities." His smirk has returned. "I enjoy running, sailing, gliding and flying." His answers remind me how different the other half of the world's lives are.

"What would you advice someone who wishes to follow in your footsteps?" I ask my last question.

"You need to know what you're getting into. This business isn't for those light at heart. You have to be able to stay on top of things and take control of any situation." He is all business again and the smirk is gone. Suprisingly I find myself missing it.

"Well those were actually all of my questions." I say closing my notebook and stopping the recording.

"I think it's only fare you answer some of my questions now." Mr Grey's suggestion take me by surprise.

"Do you have questions about the interview?" I ask and he shakes his head confusing me.

"You're studying economics, correct?" It's more a statement than a question but I answer anyway.

"I'll be graduating in two weeks." I nod putting my things in my bag.

"What are your plans after graduation?" He questions.

"I've applied for internships in various companies." I answer honestly.

"We offer an excellent internship program." He informs me. I knew that, of course I did but I hadn't applied fearing that I would only be setting myself up for rejection.

"I didn't know that." I lie biting my lip and for a second I think I see his jaw tense and his grip on the armrest tighten.

"You should think about applying." He says getting up. I guess this is my sign to leave.

"I will, thank you." I say getting up and throwing my bag over my shoulder.

Suprisingly he walks with me all the way out to the elevators. "Here is your coat ." The blonde says giving it to me.

"Andrea send Miss Steele an internship application." Mr Grey orders.

"Right away Sir." Who I now know is Andrea quickly replies.

"Thank you." I whispered. "And thank you for giving the interview Mr Grey." I say walking towards the elevator.

"You're welcome." Mr Grey stands in front of the elevator doors while I step in. "Miss Steele." He nods.

"Mr Grey." I nod goodbye just as the doors start to close.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 ** _Monday May 8th 2017_**

That night after sending the interview to the editor of the student newspaper I sat in front of my desk staring at my computer screen thinking about my reaction to Mr Grey. Although I was 22 I couldn't recall a time I felt so atracted to a man. Don't get me wrong I admired good looking men in the past. But that was all it was. Me noting that they were attractive. With Mr Grey it was different. Like every other woman I myself found him very attractive. But I also found my body and mind responding to him in ways it never had before.

Could it be that he too felt something and wanted to see me again. Don't be ridiculous Ana. He most likely dates models and movie stars. What could he possibly want to do with you.

Checking my email I see Mr Grey's assistant's mail. Should I apply for the internship? It would give me the chance to see him again. _Stop it Ana. He is the CEO, you would be just another intern, you would probably never see eachother other than in passing._ Still it would be a great oportunity, I could learn a lot interning at GEH and it would look great on my resume. I quickly fill out the application and send it to GEH's HR department. There now that I've sent it it's out of my hands. Closing my laptop I decide not to think about Christian Grey any more and go to bed.

* * *

 ** _Tuesday May 9th 2017_**

Walking out of my bedroom and into the living room I am surprised to see Kate standing in the kitchen and making coffee.

"Hey. When did you get back?" I ask walking to the kitchen.

"Half an hour ago." Kate groans. "I barely got any sleep." Kate whines.

"Well that's your fault." I say sitting on a bar stool.

"But he was so cute." Kate protests.

"He must have been for you to be gone for two days." I agree. "If you hadn't called me yesterday I would have gone to the police to report you missing."

Kate just dismissively waves her hand in my direction. "Never mind all that." She turns to lean on the counter and looks at me. "How was your interview with the Hottie?" She bats her eyelashes at me.

"It was fine." I say getting up in search of food.

"Just fine?" Kate looks at me incredulously. "Come on you have to give me more than that. How was he?"

I stare at the open refrigerator trying to come up with words to describe Christian Grey. "He was very polite and curteous, very formal and clean, smart, intense and intimidating." I finally say. "I can understand the fascination."

"Uh huh." Kate's response has me turning to look at her.

"What was that uh huh for?" I ask but Kate just looks at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you my friend have a crush." Kate's smiles like she was just told the winning numbers to the lottery.

"I don't." I try to protest but Kate doesn't look convinced. "I'm making a sandwich." I say needing to end this conversation.

"Make me one?" Kate begs.

"Of course." I say getting everything I need. "And before I forget thank you for letting me borrow your car yesterday."

"It was my duty as your best friend. I couldn't let you take the bus and potentially get sick a week before finals." Kate jokes.

Kate and I talk about finals until I have to go to work at Clayton's Hardware. And that pretty much sets the pace for the next couple of days. I wake up, talk to Kate over breakfast, go to work, come back home and study until my eyes won't stay open anymore and I go to bed only to repeat the whole process from the top the next morning. At least that is until two days later when my routine is disrupted.

* * *

 _ **Thursday May 11th 2017**_

I was at work and I had just turned a corner only to see Christian Grey standing in front of me. And just like that all my hard work pushing him out of my mind went down the drain.

"Fuck." I breathed in surprise, hopefully too quiet for him to hear me. "You're here." Is all my brain can come up with. _Why is he here? And in casual clothes too. He even looks hot in jeans and a t-shirt. There goes my last theory of me being attracted to him because of the suit._

"I was in the area for business. I needed to pick up a few things so I stopped by." Mr Grey answers with a smile. "Are you free?"

"Yes. What can I help you with?" I ask clearing my throat.

"Do you stock cable ties?" He asks.

"Cable ties. We do. I can show you if you want." This is so bad. I wasn't prepared to face him. Get it together Ana.

"Please lead the way Miss Steele." Mr Grey waits for me to move.

"It's Ana." I say taking him to the cable ties. "Just Ana." I whisper. Mr Grey picks up a pack. "Is that all?" I ask looking at him.

"Masking tape." Mr Grey's voice orders.

"Are you redecorating?" I attempt to make small talk while walking down the aisle.

"No." His voice is a tad bit strained.

"We have one inch and two inch." I say stopping in front of the masking tapes. "But the truly self-respecting handyman will have both in his toolbox." I joke.

"Of course he will." Mr Grey chooses the two inch masking the tape.

"It's rare to find a connoisseur these days..." I observe. "Did you want anything else?"

"Yes, rope." Someone isn't in a mood to talk.

I quickly walk over to the ropes where he desides to take four meters of a red silk rope.

"That's very impressive." Mr Grey comments while I measure and cut his rope. "Where you a girl scout?"

"No." I secure the rope. "Organised group activities weren't really my thing." I admit. "So, rope, tape, cable ties. You have the complete serial killer set." I joke.

"Not today." Mr Grey cracks a smile.

"Anything else?" I ask split between wanting to spend more time with him and wanting him to leave so I can finally breathe and think.

"What would you recommend?" Mr Grey asks.

"For a do it yourselfer?" I think for a moment. "Coveralls? To protect your clothes."

"I could just take all my clothes off." Mr Grey shrugs. _Do not think of him naked. Too late._

"Okay. No clothes. I mean no coveralls. I can't think of anything else." I admit. _Because my brain is too busy picturing you naked redecorating. Before taking me on the floor._ I'm pretty sure my face is bright red right now.

"I guess that must be it." Mr Grey says looking amused.

"Cool." Is all the responce my sex deprived brain can come up with before I lead him to the registry.

"I hope the article turned out fine." Mr Grey says while I ring up his purchases.

"The editor was very happy with it." I say glancing at him. "Although he wasn't happy with our photographer for being sick and mising the chance to get some original photos of you." I admit.

"If they'd like an original, I'm available tomorrow." Mr Grey volunteers.

"You'd be willing to do that?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah." Mr Grey says looking at something over my shoulder.

"Do you need help here Ana?" I hear Paul ask while he comes up behind me.

"No. Thank you Paul." I try to ignore the way his hand touches my waist while he walks by.

"I'm staying at the Heathman." Mr Grey gives me a business card. "Call me before ten about those photos."

"I will. Enjoy your..." But Mr Grey has already left and all I can do is watch through the window as he walks to a black Audi and drives away from Clayton's Hardware and towards the center of the city.

* * *

That afternoon I emailed the newspaper's editor to inform him of Mr Grey's offer. Of course he jumped at the chance contacting the newspaper's photographer and arranging a room at the Heathman for the photoshoot.

 ** _Friday 12th May 2017_**

After a quick call to Mr Grey I found myself in one of the Heathman's reception halls with Kate helping Jose set up his camera equipment.

"I'm sure Jose and I can manage without you if you want to go study." I tell Kate.

"And miss the Hottie." Kate gives me an incredulous look. "Plus I want to see the two of you interact. That interview was full of tension."

"When did you even..." I fumble for words. _I can't believe she listened to the interview._

"A few days ago, while you were in the shower." Kate says like it's nothing.

Before I can say anything about Kate's disregard of personal space Jose asks for our help with the lights.

We have finished setting up and Jose is taking some test shots to make sure the lighting is just right when Mr Grey enters the room. Wearing a grey suit and with his hair still slightly wet from his shower he looks ready for a photoshoot.

"Thank you again for doing this Mr Grey." I say after gathering my thoughts.

"I'm happy to help." He answers.

"This is my friend Katherine Kavanagh she helped us set up. And this is Jose Rodriguez the newspaper's photographer." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you." Mr Grey says not offering his hand.

"I need to take a few more test shots and then we can proceed." Jose breaks the silence. "Be my model?" He turns to Kate.

"Of course." She happily accepts. And I'm left alone with Mr Grey.

"I'm sure you are busy so we won't take a lot of your time." I rush to assure Mr Grey.

"I was thinking we could go for coffee after we are done here." Mr Grey says.

"Sure." I say nonchalantly while on the inside I'm jumping up and down. Thankfully Jose chooses that moment to inform us that he is ready to start and Mr Grey moves to stand in front of the screen.

"You do realise he hasn't stopped looking at you right." Kate says from next to me after a few minutes. And it's true. So far all Mr Grey has done is stand there looking right at me with a serious expression on his face. All poor Jose got was a glare after asking him to smile.

"He asked me to go for coffee afterwards." I admit barely able to hold back the huge smile threatening to escape.

"What." Kate exclaims and I quickly shush her.

"Can you and Jose take care of everything here without me?" I beg.

"Of course." Kate assures me. "Plus I don't think Mr Grey is big on waiting."

"I think we have enough." Jose finally says giving up on trying to get Mr Grey to change his facial expression.

"Shall we go?" Mr Grey looks at me.

"Yes." I say.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Mr Grey asks me once we are out of the room.

"Who?" I ask confused.

"The photographer." Mr Grey says like it's obvious while taking of his tie.

"Jose. No." _Do we look like a couple?_

"I saw the way he was smiling at you." Mr Grey persists.

"Jose is more like family. He isn't my boyfriend." I say although I want to ask how he looks at me. Does Jose have a crush on me. _Have I been leading him on unintentionally._

"And the guy at the store." Mr Grey's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Paul? No." _What the hell. Does he think I'm dating every guy he has ever seen me with._

The walk to the cafe is silent after that. I'm too busy thinking about the way I act around men and what could possibly make him think I'm dating Jose or Paul. Mr Grey doesn't say anything else either and frankly I'm kind of relieved because I'm scared he might ask me if I'm dating one of my professors next.

Siting at our table in the cafe and waiting for him to come back with our drinks I decide to give him one more chance and forget about anything that happened from the moment we left the reception hall to the moment we entered the cafe.

"Thank you." I quietly say once Mr Grey sets my tea in front of me. Not knowing what else to say I take my time making it just the way I like it.

"You seem nervous." Mr Grey observes while pealing the paper off the muffin he bought.

"I find you intimidating." I admit.

"You should. Eat." He pushes the plate with the muffin towards me.

"Not to mention high ended." I say not liking the way he ordered me.

"I'm used to getting my way." He admits though he doesn't sound regretful.

"That must get very boring." I say eating a piece of the muffin.

"Tell me about your family." He says leaning back in his chair.

"My family?" I didn't think family was first time out for coffee conversation subject. "Okay. My dad died when I was a baby so I was raised by my stepfather Ray. He is amazing." I can't help but smile when I talk about Ray.

"And your mother?" Mr Grey asks.

"My mother is on husband number four." I wince. "She is an incurable romantic."

"And you?" Mr Grey asks.

"Am I romantic?" I make sure that's what he is asking me. "I love English Literature. I kind of have to be." I joke. "The photoshoot went well, right?" I try to change the subject but he seems lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Mr Grey abruptly says coming our of his thoughts. Once he gets up I mechanically follow him out of the cafe.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Is that it?" I try to make sense of all the mixed signals he is sending me.

"I don't do the girlfriend thing." Mr Grey's answer only serves to confuse me more.

"What does that even mean?" I ask past the point of caring about acting cool.

"Watch it." Mr Grey says pulling me against his chest seconds before a bike hurls past the spot I was standing a second ago. And just like that it's as if the world has stopped. All I can feel is his arm around my waist and his breath across my face. All I can see is his stormy grey eyes staring into my blue once. And all I can hear is my heart pounding. "I'm not the man for you." He whispers while his hand caresses my cheeck and i can't help but lean into it. "You should steer clear of me." His thumb brushes my bottom lip. "I have to let you go." And he does leaving me feeling cold.

"Goodbye Mr Grey." I say turning and walking away before he can see the tears his rejection has caused.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Saturday May 27th 2017_**

As much as I wanted to I didn't allow myself to cry. Instead I walked home where I more or less buried myself under a pile of books until my finals ended.

"Are you ready?" Kate asks coming into my bedroom with a margarita in her hand.

"I just need to put my shoes on." I say walking towards my closet.

"You look hot." Kate says and I give her a look. I'm only wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red v-neck, my hair is in a high ponytail and I just put on a bit of mascara and red lipstick.

"How many of those did you have?" I tease her while putting on a pair of black ballerinas.

"Two." She laughs.

"I need to catch up." I say taking the glass from her hand and chugging it down.

"Ana? Are you sure you're okay?" Kate asks sounding completely sober.

"I've just been stressed with exams. I need to let loose." I try to explain.

"As long as you're okay." Suddenly we hear the doorbell. "The cab is here. It's party time."

* * *

"Another round." Jose exclaims over the music while passing shots around our table.

"More?" I ask not sure if I can drink any more.

"Yes." Kate cheers.

"Come on Ana, live a little." Jose teases.

"I need some air ." I tell Kate after taking the shot.

Standing up I finally feel the effects of all the alcohol. Although I'm dizzy I manage to make it outside without falling. I'm standing on the sidewalk when I hear Jose call my name, turning around I see he has brought me my jacket.

"Thank you." I say putting it on.

"Come here. Let's warm you up." Jose rubbing my arms is starting to make me feel uncomfortable so I try to move out of his hold.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I would ever get the courage to do this."Jose says smiling.

"Do what?" I ask not wanting to believe that Mr Grey was right.

"Ana, I like you." Jose starts.

"Oh no." I'm too drunk to deal with this.

"I think we could be good together. Come on one kiss." Jose says not letting me go.

"Jose, no." I didn't wait for so long only to have my first kiss stolen by someone I don't even like like that.

"Just one kiss." Jose insists.

"I said no." I say kneeing him. "What's wrong with you." I leave him there and rush back inside heading for the bathroom.

"Ana?" Kate yells running after me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I admit. Kate quickly grabs my hand and bypassing the bathroom line we enter the first stall that opens. And it's a good thing we do because the next moment I find myself violently ill with Kate holding my hair.

* * *

 _ **Sunday May 28th 2017**_

"I can't believe Jose would do that." Kate says over breakfast the next morning. After I was sick last night Kate and I decided to come back home and sleep off our hangovers. When we finally woke up I told her everything that happened with Jose.

"I realy don't want to talk about it. I just thought you should know what happened." I say still reeling from last night's events.

"I understand." Kate reaches over and squeezes my hand. "New topic. Did you hear back from those internship positions?"

"No." I frown.

"Well don't worry, it's still early." Kate tries to reassure me.

"I know. I just wanted to know before our move to Seattle." I try to explain.

"Well my parents are paying for the apartment so even if you don't get a job right away there is no need to worry." Kate assures me.

"I know." I whisper. As much as I love Kate I don't feel comfortable depending on her and her parents.

* * *

 _ **Friday June 2nd 2017**_

Kate and I spend the next couple of days packing for our move and five days later we are on our way to Seattle. The movers Kate's father hired carry everything into our new apartment near Pike Place Market so all we have to do is unpack and get settled.

I'm arranging the kitchen when I hear my phone ring from the bedroom and run to get it. "Hello?" My voice sounds breathless.

"Is this Miss Anastasia Steele?" A female voice asks.

"This is she." I answer.

"I'm calling in regards to your application for the internship program at Grey House Enterprises." The voice explains, and all I can think right now is _why? Why did it have to be them? Couldn't one of the half a dozen businesses I applied to have called first?_ "We would like you to come by for an interview." The voice continues.

"Yes of course." I say resigned and we quickly make an appointment for two days from now.

"Who was that?" Kate asks once I hang up.

"One of the businesses I applied to." I say looking at my phone. "They want me to come in for an interview." I explain.

"That's good news." Kate says happily. "See. I told you everything would be okay."

That night I decide that Kate is right. Everything is going to be okay. So what if I end up interning at GEH. I'm an adult I won't let whatever happened between Mr Grey and I affect my career. Chances are I'll only ever see him in passing anyway. I'm going to go to that interview and I'm going to get that internship. This is only the first step in my new life.

* * *

 _ **Monday June 5th 2017**_

"Hey." Kate's voice greats me when I enter our apartment. "How did the interview go?"

"Great I think." And it did. Miss Philips the woman who interviewed me was very nice and I wasn't nearly as nervous as I was expecting. Plus I didn't see a certain CEO so I call that a win. "They said they'd contact me in the next couple of days."

"I'm sure you'll get the position." Kate smiles. "What time is Carla's flight landing tomorrow?"

"Around twelve. Ray is picking her up and their driving to Portland together." I say..

"I wouldn't want to be in that car." Kate winces. "Are you hungry I ordered Chinese." Kate says.

"No I think I'm just going to go sleep." I feel tired and tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday June 6th 2017**_

"Crap." I whisper after taking my seat in the auditorium and looking up only to see Christian at the stage. _I forgot he was going to be here. It's okay Ana. You'll just ignore him and when it's time to get your degree act like he is a stranger._

And that's exactly what I do. I sit through all the boring speeches not even glancing his way and then it's time for him to give his speech and our eyes meet.

"I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by the authorities of WSU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the agricultural science department here at the University. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries. Our ultimate goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in Sub-Saharan Africa, south Asia and Latin America live in abject poverty. Agricultural disfunction is rife within these parts of the world and the result is ecological and social destruction. I myself have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me..." Christian's words take me by surprise.

I try to think of what I read during my research for the interview. He was adopted at age four. I can't imagine that the Greys starved him, they are very involved in charities and seem like such sweet and kind people. Could it have happened before he was adopted? He would have been so young. What kind of a person would do something like that, starve a boy not even four years old?

Once Christian's speech is over the students are called one by one to get their diplomas. When it's finally my turn I go up to the stage.

"Congratulations." Christian says shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I respond quickly moving off the stage.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you." Carla says for probably the tenth time since we met at the banquet hall.

"Thank you." I smile at her.

"Great speech Kate." Ray compliments Kate.

"Thank you Ray." Kate smiles at him.

"That other speaker gave a great speech too." Ray mentions. "What was his name?"

"Christian Grey." I reluctantly answer.

"Isn't that the man you interviewed a couple of weeks ago?" I can't believe Carla remembers that.

"He is." Kate answers for me.

"How about we go celebrate. Dinner is on me." Ray offers before anymore is said on the subject of Christian Grey. "Kate will you join us?"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. My family has been patiently waiting to embarrass me." Kate jokes.

"I guess it's the three of us then." Ray says.

* * *

Suprisingly dinner with Ray and Carla isn't all that awkward and by the time I'm back at the apartment I wish we could have spent more time together. Unfortunately Carla had a flight to catch and I guess I should be glad she came at all considering the way she usually puts whoever she is having a relationship with over me.

Looking at my phone I realise I've kept it on silent all day and have a missed call from GEH's HR department. It's too late for me to call them now but I check my email to see if they may have sent me anything, and they did.

"Miss Steele we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to our internship program. Please report to the HR department at 9 o'clock next Monday for the orientation."

 _Oh. My. God._ I was accepted. If I wasn't so tired I would dance.

 _Wait._ Could Christian have anything to do with me being accepted? No right? I mean he made it quite clear he wasn't interested in me. He probably doesn't even know I was accepted. He likely doesn't have anything to do with the internship program. Chances are he will only realise I was accepted when we run into eachother at GEH.

* * *

 _ **Monday June 12th 2017**_

I'm ready to leave when the doorbell rings.

"Good morning." I whisper looking at the white roses the delivery man is holding.

"Miss Anastasia Steele?" He asks. Ugh, Carla. She will use any chance she can get to use my full name.

"Yes." I smile.

"Sign here." He gives me the form.

"Thank you." I quickly take the flowers and close the door.

 _Now where should I put you?_

I'll decide later. For now I place them on the counter to read whatever message Carla wrote on that card.

The second I open the card I know I was wrong about two things. A, Carla didn't send me those roses. And B, he knows.

 **I hope you have a lovely first day at work,**

 **Christian Grey.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Tuesday July 11th 2017**_

I have been working at GEH for a month now and I really like it. I was asigned to the financial department and I can't imagine doing anything else. My mentor Frangeska has been amazing. She really took me under her wing and is teaching me more than I was expecting.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucia's voice makes me lift my eyes from the report I'm studying. Lucia and I became friends on my second day at GEH.

"Yes." I close the file and grab my purse and phone.

"Good. Otherwise I'd leave you here. I'm starving." Lucia says and I know she isn't kidding. Food is her great love and nothing comes between them.

"You and your affair with food." I joke making her laugh while we wait for the elevator.

"Where should we eat?" Lucia wonders out loud.

"I'm in the mood for some Greek food." I say stepping into the elevator.

"Gyros." She cheers and I thank my lucky stars that the elevator is empty.

* * *

"I'm telling you he was checking you out." Lucia insists once we're back at GEH and waiting for the elevator. She is certain our waiter's interest wasn't marely professional.

"Even if he was I'm not interested." I say for the hundredth time.

"He was hot." Lucia says exasperated. "Plus you'd eat all the gyro you want. For free." She winks and we both get into a fit of giggles that's completely inappropriate for work. Thankfully the sound of an email reminds us where we are. "Ugh." Lucia groans.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kevin wants coffee from Starbucks." Kevin is Lucia's mentor. "You are so lucky to have Frangeska." He is not her favourite person. "Want to switch?" Lucia asks even though she knows it's impossible.

"Sorry." I sympathise.

"I'll see you upstairs." Lucia says leaving a moment before the elevator doors open.

"Miss Steele." Mr Grey says surprised coming out of the elevator .

"Mr Grey." I professionally greet.

I haven't seen him since my graduation and I haven't talked to him since my first day of work. Although I didn't really talk to him as all I did was send him a text where I politely thanked him for the flowers. I'm not stupid I know I was bound to see him, after all it's his company I'm currently working at. Still after a month of no uncomfortable run ins I'd let my guard down. And now here we are standing in the lobby looking at eachother with nothing to say.

"Miss." A voice breaks us out of our staring contest. "Are you going up?" A man asks holding the door to the elevator.

"Yes. Thank you." I say stepping in.

* * *

As much as I try to concentrate on work and get Mr Grey out of my mind I can't.

"Ana?" Frangeska stands at the door to her office. "Is everything okay? You seem distracted."

"It's nothing." I unconvincingly say. "Did you need anything?" I ask.

"Did you finish that cost report?" Frangeska asks walking to my desk.

"Yes." I nod handing it over.

"Good." She leafs throught it. "I don't have anything else for you to do right now so you're free to leave. But I expect you back here with a clear mind tomorrow." Frangeska says walking towards her office. "And Ana," She stops at the doorway. "I hope he is worth it."

 _I don't know._

* * *

"Hey." Kate's voice greets me once i walk through the door. "How was your day?"

"It was good." I answer dropping my keys on the kitchen island and walking towards my bedroom to drop my things. "How was yours?"

"Great." I can practically hear Kate's smile. "I met your Hottie's brother."

"He isn't my Hottie." I grumble walking back to the kitchen.

"His name is Elliot and he is a contractor." Kate continues ignoring me. "He and his crew are working on the floor below the newspaper. We met on the elevator and he asked me out for lunch. We had a great time and agreed to go out again."

"That's great." I say as happily as I can. Unfortunately I can't help but feel a bit jealous. I wish it was that easy for me too.

"Anyway, I'm starving. What's there to eat?" Kate asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You were here first."

"You know I'm hopeless when it comes to the kitchen." Kate whines.

"Maybe because you never really tried." I say while looking through the fridge and pantry. "Pasta carbonara?" I ask.

"Yes." Kate agrees and I start gathering the ingredients. We are running low on groceries but with our schedules I can't see us going grocery shopping before the end of the week.

* * *

 _ **Wednesday July 12th 2017**_

"Ana. Thank God you are here." Frangeska exclaims before I can even put my things down the next morning.

"What's going on?" I ask confused. The whole financial department seems to be in some sort of an uproar. People are walking back and forth and phones seem to be ringing nonstop.

"The boss is out for blood." Frangeska says as if that one sentence explains everything while I follow her to her office. "I need you to make three copies of these." She shoves a pile of folders in my arms. " The originals go back to the archive. Bring me one copy and take a copy to Miss Bailey and Mr Grey each." And with that I'm dismissed.

Entering the copy room I find Lucia surrounded by piles of papers.

"Did you see what's happening out there? It's like the backstage of New York Fashion Week." Lucia says while making copies.

"What happened?" I ask going to the free copy machine.

"Apparently a deal Mr Grey was trying to make isn't going so well. He asked for a last minute meeting with the financial department. Of course they weren't prepared and now they are running around like headless chickens." Lucia explains.

"Frangeska said Mr Grey is out for blood. He can't be that bad, right?" I wonder.

"All I know is people are working as if their lives depend on it. So I'm going to stay as far away from him as I can today." Lucia answers.

"Frangeska asked me to take him and Miss Bailey copies of these files." I hesitantly say.

"Just get out of there as soon as you can and don't do anything to piss him of." Lucia advices.

* * *

"Good morning. I'm here to drop of some files from the financial department." I say.

"Go right in." Andrea says before going back to her call.

Opening the door to Mr Grey's office I see him pacing behind his desk talking on his cellphone while Miss Bailey sits working on the conference table.

"No that can't be right." Mr Grey tells whoever he is talking to. "We're looking at the numbers right now." He pauses seeing me walking into his office. "Check and call me back." He suddenly ends the call. "Anastasia." He walks out from behind his desk.

"Miss Morales sent me with the files you wanted." I explain my presence in his office.

"Finally." Miss Bailey exclaims getting up and and taking her copy.

"Thank you Anastasia." Mr Grey says looking into my eyes.

"You're welcome." I whisper before leaving.

* * *

"I can't believe Frangeska is taking you with her to the meeting." Lucia whines. "I hate Kevin." She glares across the room at his closed door.

"Maybe next time." I comfort her while gathering everything I might need.

"Let's go Ana." Frangeska orders hurrying out of her office and towards the elevator.

"Pay attention and if you have any questions I'll answer them later." Frangeska advices while we wait for Mr Grey.

"Let's begin." Mr Grey orders entering the room.

"Sollar Solutions has a net margin of 50 million dollars. Most of it..." Kevin keeps talking but I have made the mistake of looking up and meeting Mr Grey's gaze. As important as this deal seemed to be with everyone running around like crazy for the past two hours Mr Grey doesn't seem to be paying any attention to the meeting and is instead looking at me.

His grey eyes are digging into my very soul as if searching for some _answer._ _Why? Why must you do this? You are the one who pushed me away. Stop looking at me like that._

"Have you looked over the contracts I asked you to?" Mr Grey suddenly asks taking a moment to look at Suzanne from Legal before bringing his eyes back to me. God, CEO Christian is sexy. I can't help but imagine what things would have been like if he hadn't pushed me away. We could have had our own private meetings with him fucking me on the conference table. Stop having dirty thoughts. Too late. I inconspicuously press my thighs together trying to relieve the pressure between my legs.

"They are all good for another two years." Suzanne replies.

"Good." Mr Grey glances at the papers infront of him. "Let's take a look at the five year plan I asked you to prepare."

"We are focusing on three things..." Frangeska starts talking but those grey eyes are once again on me.

Mr Grey seems to be studying me for a minute and a look of mischief passes over his face only to be replaced by his CEO mask a moment later. _Oh God. He knows. He knows exactly what he is doing to me._ Suddenly I'm angry. That bastard. He is pleased with himself.

I spend the rest of the meeting ignoring him unwilling to give him the pleasure of my reaction.

* * *

"I didn't realise you knew Mr Grey." Frangeska says once we're in her office.

"I interviewed him when I was still a student." I answer.

"Oh." Frangeska looks like she wants to say more. "Just be careful. Office romances don't usually end well."

"We're not..." I try to find the words while my face turns redder by the second.

"It realy isn't any of my business." Frangeska stops me. "I need this by the end of the day." She offers me a folder.

"Okay." I whisper.

Leaving her office there's only one sentence in my mind. God damn you Mr Grey.

* * *

It's almost seven by the time I'm finally done with work and all I can think of while waiting for the elevator is how much I want to have a bubblebath. Once the elevator arrives and the doors open I find myself wondering whether I should start taking the stairs.

"Anastasia." Mr Grey's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I finally enter the elevator.

"Mr Grey." I acknowledge. I try to remind myself that I'm angry with his cocky ass but my body doesn't seem to care and responds to his presence and the memory of his looks earlier that day despite my objections.

My skin feels hot. My throat feels dry. And I have to tell myself to breath normally. Why does my body decide to have a reaction next to the human body reaction detector that is Mr Grey.

Taking a glance at him I see him staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes and I catch myself biting me lip. The next thing I know his lips are on mine and whatever remained of my anger is gone.

My hands reach up to touch him only to have his hands bring them over my head where they are now held by one of his while the other migrates to my hair. His entire body is pressed up against mine causing the best kind of friction while his mouth dominates mine.

 _Now that is a kiss worth waiting 22 years for._

His lips are soft yet hard against mine and I don't want him to stop kissing me. Unfortunately we have to breathe so we end the kiss. Christian takes a slight step back righting his suit a moment before the elevator doors open and a man enters.

"Mr Grey." He greets not giving any indication that he noticed anything.

"Mr Smith." Christian says standing next to me as if nothing happened.

All I can do is stand there hoping that my make up stayed true to its smear proof claim and I don't give away what we were doing a moment ago.

Finally we reach the lobby and the awkward elevator ride is over.

"Can I offer you a ride home?" Christian asks once we step outside.

"No thank you. My roomate is coming to get me." I lie. The truth is the kiss has clouded my mind and although I would really enjoy a repeat of it in his car I think I should first put my thoughts in some sort of an order.

"Have a good night Miss Steele." Christian wishes walking towards his car.

"You too Mr Grey."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Wednesday July 12th 2017**_

"Oh my God." I gasp turning around as soon as I step through the door. Seeing a man's naked ass wasn't the welcome I was expecting.

"Ana." Kate's voice is full of surprise. "You're home early."

"It's eight." I say not daring to turn around. "I'm late." This is so awkward.

"It's safe to turn around now." A male voice says and taking their word I do to see him extend his hand. "You must be Ana, Kate told me all about you. I'm Elliot."

"Nice to meet you." I smile at him. "I think I'll skip the handshake as I'm pretty sure I know where that hand has been."

"We are going to get along great." Elliot says laughing.

"I'm sorry." Kate finally comes forward.

"I'm not sitting on that couch until you clean it." I say completely serious. "I'm gonna go change."

"Oh you don't have to wear something sexier for me." Elliot jokes.

"And I had just the thing in mind." I pretend to be disappointed.

* * *

I'm sitting on my bed lost in thought when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in Kate." I say knowing it's her.

"Hey. Elliot is ordering pizza." She pokes her head in. "Are you okay?" She asks coming in. "You're not upset about earlier are you?"

"No, it's not that." I whisper.

"But there is something." Kate probes sitting in front of me on the bed.

"Christian kissed me." I admit.

"Oh my God." Kate gasps bringing her hands to her mouth. "Your first kiss. You'll give me all the details later cause Elliot is here, but how was it?" And gossiping Kate is back.

"Amazing. I didn't want it to end." Before I can say anymore there is another knock on the door.

"Ladies I'm starting to feel lonely." Elliot says poking his head in. "What are we gossiping about?"

"We" Kate points between us. "aren't gossiping about anything that concerns you."

"That hurts Baby. I'm wounded." Elliot makes a show of holding his hand over his heart while staggering towards the bed.

"You'll be fine." Kate says trying not to smile.

"Ana," Elliot takes my hand while on his knees. "since Kate is being mean to me would you like to share a pizza with me?"

"I thought I already was." I answer.

"Great that's settled then." Elliot jumps to his feet. "I don't need you anymore." He winks at Kate.

* * *

"Goodbye Elliot." Kate tells Elliot for what's probably the tenth time. All three of us enjoyed what Elliot claimed to be the best pizza in Seattle while watching a movie which I'd be hard pressed to remember.

"Laters Baby." He winks finally leaving.

"Alone at last." Kate sighs closing the door.

"You could have let him stay over." I offer.

"Yes. But then we wouldn't get the chance to talk about your kiss with Christian." Kate says pouring more wine in our glasses. "Now tell me everything."

"He is so confusing." I express my frustration. "One minute he asks me for coffee the next he tells me he is not the man for me. He sends me flowers then disappears for a month. Then all of a sudden he appears again and stares at me like I hold the answer to a question I don't even know. And as if that is not enough he kisses me with more passion than I could ever imagine. Only to act like nothing happened a moment later." I finish rambling.

"Wow." Kate is speechless.

"I don't know what to do Kate." I admit.

"You could confront him. Ask him what he wants from you." Kate suggests.

"Even if he wants a relationship, he is my boss." I address the elephant in the room.

"He is also the first man you've ever been interested in." Kate points out.

"GEH doesn't have a no fraternization policy." _Yes, I checked_. "But everyone would think I'm trying to sleep my way to the top." I frown at the thought.

"The people who matter will know the truth. Screw what everyone else thinks." Kate tries to make me feel better. "For once you should only think of yourself and do what makes you happy." Kate encourages.

* * *

That night I stay up for hours trying to make up my mind about what I want to do. Getting the internship at GEH was the best thing that happened to me in a while and dating Christian was bound to make things awkward with my coworkers. People will think I'm sleeping my way to the top, or start acting weird believing I'm spying on them for Christian, some may even think that's why I got the internship.

If I'm being honest with myself this isn't the first time that last thought crosses my mind. As much as I tried to convince myself that Christian had nothing to do with me getting the internship, there is always a tiny spect of doubt lingering in the corners of my mind. Seeing as I myself can't possibly answer that question I once again push it to the back of my mind.

Instead I think of Kate's advice to do what makes me happy. I know having more kisses like the one in the elevator would make me happy. But is that enough for me to base my decision on? My body says yes but my brain says no.

What about Christian? What does he want? Is he genuinely attracted to me? Or does he see me only as a plaything? Someone he can choose to kiss and ignore at his own convenience. I made a promise to myself a long time ago not to be anyone's plaything and I'm not about to break it, not even for Christian Grey.

By the time the sun rises I have made my decision. If Christian's bipolar behavior continues I'm going to confront him and make my position clear. I want Christian and for once I'm going to follow my heart, consequences be damned.

* * *

 _ **Thursday July 13th 2017**_

That morning everything seems to be going wrong. I wake up late only to find out that the bus drivers have decided to go on a strike so I can't take the bus to work like I usually do. Even worse Kate had to leave early to cover a story in Portland so her dropping me off is also not an option. With five minutes left till I have to be at work and not wanting to be late my only option is to take a cab.

I'm stuck in traffic when my phone rings. Looking at the caller ID I panic seeing Frangeska's name.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ana tell me you're at the office." Frangeska says making me pause.

"I'm on my way. I had to take a cab-" I start to explain but she cuts me off.

"It doesn't matter. I have an emergency and won't be coming to the office. I had a meeting with Mr Grey and Miss Bailey."

"I can reschedule it." I quickly say.

"No. I need you to go in my place." Frangeska says shocking me.

"Are you sure?" I ask praying for her to reconsider.

"You are the only one that knows the five year plan for the Collins Business. We worked on it together. You'll do fine."

"Okay." I whisper.

"Great." Frangeska sighs. "I'll call you later to see how it went."

* * *

Ten minutes and twenty dollars later I'm running around Frangeska's office gathering everything I need for the meeting before rushing to the top floor.

"Go right in." Andrea says as soon as she sees me.

There goes my last hope of him being busy and not realising I'm half an hour late. Taking a deep breath I knock on the door.

"Come in." Christian calls sounding angry. "Anastasia?" His surprise when he sees me walk through the door is evident.

"Mrs Morales has an emergency. She asked me to take her place in the meeting." I quickly explain.

"I was expecting Frangeska half an hour ago." His voice is angry again.

"The bus drivers' are on strike and my roommate couldn't give me a ride. I had to take a cab." I blurt out. _What the hell?_ Control yourself Ana you don't have to explain yourself to him. "Frangeska only called me twenty minutes ago while I was stuck in traffic. I came as soon as I could."

"You can set up." He gestures towards the conference table and I hurry to get everything ready as soon as possible. "Did you have breakfast?" His question takes me by surprise. When I look up from where I'm setting up the laptop I can tell he already knows the answer.

"No. I was in a hurry." I answer anyway.

"Any preferences?" Christian asks reaching for his phone.

"I'm really not that hungry." I argue.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." He says arching an eyebrow still waiting for me to answer his question.

"I'll eat anything." I reluctantly answer.

"Andrea bring me my usual breakfast and a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice for Miss Steele." I notice his voice is different when he talks to Andrea, it's all business .

"How is your internship going?" He asks getting up and coming to stand on the other side of the table.

"It's great. Frangeska is a good mentor and I'm learning a lot." I say glancing up at him.

"That's good." He says looking into my eyes. "Frangeska has only good things to say about you too."

Before I can respond the door opens and Ros Bailey enters.

"Is Frangeska still not here?" She asks striding to the conference table.

"Frangeska had an emergency. Anastasia will be taking her place." Christian calmly answers.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I'm Ros Bailey." She offers her hand.

"Ana Steele. It's nice to meet you." I say taking her hand.

"You must be good. Christian usually doesn't give interns the time of day." She jokes. _I'm sure he also doesn't kiss interns in elevators. At least I hope so._

Thankfully Andrea chooses that moment to come in carrying a tray, successfully saving me from having to come up with a response.

"Set it on the table." Christian directs.

"Anything else?" Andrea asks.

"No thank you Andrea. You may go." Christian responds. "Eat." He orders pushing my muffin and orange juice closer to me. Shocked by his forwardness I chance a glance at Ros only to see her giving Christian a questioning look. Instead of spitefully ignoring him like I want to I remind myself there is a good explanation behind his food issues. Still the pleased look on his face when I start eating makes me want to slap him but seeing as that wouldn't be very professional I instead take my anger out on the muffin.

"Let's begin." Christian anounces.

* * *

We spend the next three hours like this going through every single problem until we have a five year plan Christian is happy with.

"You'll have to excuse me but I'm late for lunch with my wife." Ros says getting up.

"Tell Gwen I'm sorry I kept you." Christian says although he doesn't sound apologetic

"As if she doesn't know you don't mean it." Ros says before turning to me. "Ana it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." I say shaking her hand before she leaves. Once again I'm alone with Christian.

"Tell Frangeska to get in touch with the legal department. I want those contracts drawn as soon as possible." Christian says while I'm gathering my things.

"I will." I assure getting ready to leave.

"Anastasia." Christian calls stopping me at the door. "You did good." He says surprising me. From what I've heard during my time at GEH Christian isn't one to generously offer praise but he looks like he really means it.

"Thank you." I whisper and for a moment he looks like he wants to say something. But the moment passes and he doesn't so I leave.

* * *

Although Frangeska isn't at the office she still has a long list of things for me to do when I call her. So it comes as no surprise when I once again find myself working until way passed five. Even worse a storm has broken so if I thought getting a cab was hard this morning; now it's become impossible.

I'm standing at the lobby looking at the rain hitting the windows seriously contemplating taking my chances with pneumonia and walking home when a voice from behind me startles me.

"You're still here." When I turn around Christian looks confused.

"I'm waiting for a cab." I pathetically say.

"We'll drop you off." Christian says.

"You don't have to." I try to refuse.

"If you wait for a cab in this weather you'll be here all night." As much as I hate to admit it Christian is right.

"Okay." I give in.

"This way." Christian produces an umbrella and puts his hand at the small of my back pulling me close and guiding me towards a waiting black Audi.

A man comes out of the drivers side and jogs to open the door for us.

"Miss Steele." He greets and I'm surprised he knows my name.

"Thank you." I say before entering the car.

"Taylor we'll be dropping Miss Steele off." Christia tells Taylor once he is in the car

"Yes sir." Taylor responds but I'm surprised he doesn't ask for my address.

"Shouldn't I-" I start to ask.

"He already knows where to go." Christian answers reading my mind. "Taylor is my CPO."

"What is a CPO?" I ask.

"Close protection officer." Christian explains.

"Oh." I say still not completely sure how that explains anything. Suddenly my phone rings. Seeing that it's Jose calling I ignore the call sending it to voicemail.

"You could have answered." Christian halfheartedly offers and looking at him I can tell he saw it was Jose. _Jealous Christian is hot._

"It's someone I'm not ready to talk to just yet."

The rest of the ride is silent. Once we reach the apartment Christian once again puts his hand at the small of my back to take me to the door.

Turning around once I've unlocked the door I find only centimetres separating us.

"Thank you for dropping me off." My voice is strangely breathless.

"Don't mention it." Christian responds and I could have sworn he was leaning in to kiss me. "Good night." And now he is leaving.

 _Okay. That's it. I've had it._

"What is this?" I question loud enough for him to hear me over the rain.

"Excuse me?" Christian turns around looking at me confused.

"What is this?" I gesture between us. "You made yourself clear that day at the cafe. But yesterday you kept looking at me and then you kissed me." His facial expression quickly goes from confused to amused. "You keep sending me these mixed signals and I've had enough. I do not enjoy being toyed with if-"

Before I can continue with my rant he has closed the distance between us and his mouth is once again on mine successfully shutting me up. My free hand quickly grasps onto his forearm to keep me from toppling over.

Christian's hand wraps around my waist pulling my body flush against his. I cant help but moan at the feel of his hard body. In turn he deepens the kiss. If I thought last nights kiss was great this one is phenomenal. Finally when I feel I'm going to pass out from luck of oxygen Christian breaks the kiss.

"What do you want from me?" I desperately whisper. Christian eyes look deep into my own before he finally responds.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." His voice is deep and seductive and all I can do is nod.

Satisfied he leans in for a quick kiss before finally getting in the car and leaving me standing there trying to understand what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Friday July 14th 2017**_

The next day at the office all I can think about is dinner with Christian. What should I wear? What will we do? Is dinner code for sex? I should be prepared any way. Unfortunately Kate spent the night in Portland to avoid driving during the storm last night so we didn't get to talk about Christian's dinner invitation. I highly doubt she is going to be home in time to help me get ready so I'm on my own.

I'm working on some reports for Frangeska when my phone pings with an e-mail. Glancing at the screen I see Christian's name. Looking around to make sure no one is watching I quickly open the message.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Dinner_

 _Taylor will be coming to pick you up at six._

 _Christian Trevelyan Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings_

This is not going to work for me, there is no possible way for me to be ready by six. Plus Christian needs to learn to not be so bossy all of the time.

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Re: Dinner_

 _Six doesn't work for me. I'll be ready and waiting for Taylor at seven._

 _Anastasia Rose Steele Junior Financial Assistant at Grey Enterprise Holdings_

That should give me enough time to get home and get ready. Christian's reply comes in less than a minute.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Re: Dinner_

 _Seven it is._

 _Christian Trevelyan Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings_

"Hey." Lucia's voice startles me. "What's up?" She asks coming to stand next to my desk.

I put my phone away hoping she didn't see who I was talking to. "Nothing." I try to be nonchalant. "What's going on with you?" She is extra cheerful this morning.

"Kevin finally realized I can do more than bring him coffee." Lucia happily replies.

"That's great." I happily exclaim. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Lucia smiles still standing next to my desk.

"Shouldn't you go back to work?" I hesitantly ask. "You know prove to him that you can do more than just coffee?"

"I actually came over to ask you if we're still on for lunch." Lucia says.

"Yeah." I look at the pile of work I have, it's surprisingly lighter today. "I should have time for lunch." I assure her.

"Good because I ended up having lunch with Sue yesterday and she wouldn't stop talking about her cat." Lucia says making fun of the other intern in the financial department.

"Lucia that's not nice to say." I whisper looking over at Sue working at the other side of the room. "She could have heard you and it would have hurt her feelings." I caution.

"Leopold could always help mend her broken heart." Lucia whispers walking away.

Shaking my head I go back to work.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by surprisingly fast. Lucia and I spend our lunch break at the deli across the street people watching. Once we return from lunch the day seems to only go by faster and before I know it its five and after being assured by Frangeska that she doesn't need me I quickly head home.

After days of working late getting home at five thirty feels like a privilege. Unfortunately I don't get to enjoy it. As soon as I have walked through the door I'm off to a mad dash. After a shower, five outfit changes and almost an hour of doing my make up and hair I am standing in front of the mirror checking my appearance for the last time. I finally settled on a burgundy short sleeved v neck over the knee dress that is equally sexy and chic. I have matched it with a pair of four inch point toe black leather heels and a black leather handbag. I've given my hair a slight curl and kept my make up simple deciding to only use a red lipstick to highlight my lips. I'm just putting on a pair of diamond stud earrings when the sound of the buzzer travels through the apartment.

Rushing to the entry phone I quickly check to make sure it's Taylor. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Miss Steele this is Taylor. Mr Grey send me." Taylor's voice responds.

"I'll be right down." I answer before hurrying to get my purse and keys.

Getting out of the building I see Taylor standing in front of a black Audi SUV. "Good evening Miss Steele." He says opening the car door.

"Good evening Taylor." I politely respond getting in the car.

Once we pull out into traffic I realise I never asked Christian where we would have dinner.

I clear my throat. "Taylor where exactly are we going?" I awkwardly ask.

"Escala Miss Steele. Mr Grey's penthouse." Taylor courtly responds.

 _Okay. Don't panic. It doesn't mean anything. Perhaps he doesn't want to be bothered by paparazzi._

* * *

Twenty minutes later we drive into an underground parking. I'm out of the car before Taylor can open the door for me and although he seems annoyed for a moment he quickly composes himself.

"This way Miss Steele." He leads me towards an elevator. Once we are in he enters a four digit code and we are off to the top floor.

The elevator ride is quick and once the doors open Christian is standing there in all of his what's probably Armani suit glory.

Christian's eyes take a moment to travel over my body starting at my shoes and coming to rest at my eyes. "Anastasia." He sighs. "Good evening."

"Good evening." I whisper slightly taken aback by his obvious appraisal.

Taylor is still awkwardly standing next to us. "Thank you Taylor." Christian says dismissing him.

"I didn't realise we'd be eating at your home." I admit once Taylor has left.

"Is that a problem?" Christian asks and I shake my head. "You look great." He says coming closer.

His proximity makes me nervous. "I wasn't sure what to wear." I admit in a whisper.

He moves even closer. "You chose well." He whispers before giving me a slow yet passionate kiss. "Are you hungry?" He asks pulling away.

"Hungry." I whisper dazed. "I'm starving." Even I'm not sure if I'm talking about food or sex.

"Let's have dinner." He says putting his hand at the small of my back and leading me to the dining room. "Wine?" He asks after pulling my chair out for me.

"Yes please." I whisper. Suddenly a blond woman walks over carrying two plates.

"Thank you Gail." Christian says when she places the plates in front of us. I'm happy to see we're having pasta and not something overpriced and complicated. "You can leave now. We won't be needing anything else."

"Yes Mr Grey." Gail answers quickly taking her leave.

"Eat." Christian orders while pouring white wine in our glasses.

"Do you ever stop?" I unintentionally wonder out loud.

"Do I ever stop what?" Christian looks slightly amused.

"Being bossy." I say looking straight at him suddenly feeling brave.

"Never." Christian says in all seriousness.

"It must get quite annoying for the people surrounding you." I ponder starting to eat.

"Trust me, they enjoy it." Christian says confusing me and pretty much ending the conversation.

I decide to try and break the silence. "This is delicious. Is Gail your cook?" I ask.

"Housekeeper." Christian answers.

Christian doesn't expand so I give it a second try. "How long has she been working for you?" I ask.

"Five years." Christian's response is once again short.

* * *

With my attempts to start a conversation thwarted we continue to eat in silence. Unfortunately my appetite quickly deserts me and by the time Christian has finished his plate mine is still half full.

"You should eat more." Christian says once it's clear I've stopped eating.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I respond coldly drinking more wine. "Christian why am I here?" I ask frustrated with his behaviour.

Christian sighs heavily. "Let's go to the living room." He suggests getting up and coming over to pull my chair out for me.

Once I'm standing he once again puts his hand at the small of my back and leads me to the living room. We sit on the couch and he pushes a paper and pen in front of me.

"What is this?" I ask confused looking at the paper. Why is he showing me an NDA. I already signed one with my contract at GEH.

"It's a Non Disclosure Agreement." Christian calmly answers.

"I know what an NDA is." I say. "I already signed one at GEH." I explain.

"That was to protect trade secrets." Christian finally explains. "This one means you can not discuss anything about us with anyone. I'm afraid my lawyer insist on it."

"Not even Kate." I make sure I understand what he means.

"Kate is a journalist." Christian says like it explains everything.

"Kate is my best friend." I point out. "She wouldn't use me for a story. And she already knows what's happened between us."

Christian stares at me before finally relenting. "I'd rather you not discuss sensitive information with Kate."

"I would never share anyone's secrets anyway." I say signing the NDA.

"You should always read before signing." Christian admonished.

"I trust you." I say, although for the life of me I don't know why.

Christian stares at me like I'm a puzzle he can't figure out. "Come." He says getting up and offering his hand. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" I ask confused.

"You'll see." He leads me up a flight of stairs and down a hallway finally stopping outside a door.

"This is my playroom." Christian says and I'm immediately suspicious. _Please let it be playstations and x-boxs and stuff._ "It's important you know that you can leave at any time. Taylor is ready to take you back to your apartment whenever you want." Christian assures and just like that all hope is lost.

"Open the door." I order wanting to see with my own eyes what I believe to be inside this room.

Christian stalls for a minute before finally pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Once the door is open and the lights are turned on all I can think of is three words. _Oh My God._

All I can see is red, black and brown. A black four poster bed dominates the room. There are no windows and the ceiling has a strange metal contraction hanging from it. I can see drawers and display windows against the walls and I can only imagine what they hold. Unconsciously I take a step forward and get hit with the smell of citrus and leather.

"Do you" My throat feels dry and I have to swallow before trying again. "Do you do this to women or do they..." I can't even finish my question.

"I do this to women." Christian answers. "With women. Women who want me to."

"You're a sadist." I say looking at him over my shoulder.

Christian looks surprised by my use off the word. "I'm a dominant." He argues.

"Same thing." I argue walking farther into the room.

"A dominant wants his sub to willingly surrender herself to him." Christian tries to explain.

"Why would they do that?" I incredulously ask walking around the bed.

"To please me." Christian says like it's obvious.

"Please you." I snort glancing at him over my shoulder only to see his jaw tense. "How?" I highly doubt Christian is ever pleased.

"I have rules." Christian explains. "If they follow them I reward them. If they don't I punish them."

Turning around I walk over to a rack holding different kinds of canes. "A red room of pain." I muse quietly. Most definitely the last thing I expected to see tonight.

"This room is more about pleasure than pain." Christian says walking closer.

"You want me to be your sub." I get to the point.

"Yes." Christian answers.

"You'd punish me. You'd use this stuff on me." I wave around the room.

"Yes." Christian answers without hesitation.

"What would I get out of this?" I wonder out loud once again looking around.

"Me." Christian says.

Turning around I look at Christian. I really look at him. Am I even considering his offer. I want him. I know that. But is that enough. Sure I've always found parts of the bdsm scene fascinating. But others send chills down my spine. Even if I say yes I wouldn't really be getting Christian. At best I'd I'll only be getting what small part he'd be willing to offer. And I highly doubt that would be enough for me, at least not for long.

"No." The finality in my tone surprises even me.

Christian looks shocked for a minute. "Perhaps you should first do some research. Learn more about it." He suggests.

"I don't live under a rock. I know enough." I argue back before walking towards the door. "I'd like to leave now." I call back.

I don't stop until I've reached the dining room and gotten my handbag.

"Anastasia." Christian calls coming down the stairs.

"Will you ask Taylor to take me home or should I get a cab?" I ask walking towards the foyer.

"Ana wait." Christian says grabbing my hand and turning me around successfully stopping me. "This is the contract I usually use. It's fairly detailed." He offers me an envelope. "Read it. Research."

"It won't change my decision." I tell him refusing to take it. "This isn't what I want." I say shaking my head begging him to understand. _Please stop asking me. I'll end up accepting only to have my heart broken._

"Just read it." Christian requests looking deep into my eyes. "Keep an open mind."

"Okay." I relent taking it. Anything if it means I can go home and cry in peace.

Christian looks at something behind me and turning my head I see Taylor standing next to the open elevator doors.

"Taylor will take you home." Christian says finally letting go of my hand.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Friday July 14th 2017**_

"Miss Steele." Taylor's voice brings me out of my thoughts. Blinking I'm surprised to see that I've been out of it the entire ride back to my apartment and we're now parked on my street with Taylor holding the door open for me.

"Thank you Taylor."I whisper getting out.

"Goodnight Miss Steele." Taylor wishes closing the door.

"Goodnight Taylor." I wish back before entering my building.

"Finally." Kate's voice greets me when I walk through the door. _Crap I forgot I wasn't going to be alone._ "Where were you?"

"Can we talk tomorrow?" I ask avoiding her eyes and walking towards my bedroom. "I'm really tired."

"Sure." Kate answers from behind me. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah." I hurry to assure her before closing the door.

The moment the door is locked I allow the tears to flow freely. The whole situation feels so unfair. I can't believe the first man I'm actually attracted to is a dominant. Screw that. He is a sadist. Why couldn't Christian be normal? Why couldn't we just fall in love with each other and be just like any other ordinary couple? How am I supposed to just stop feeling attracted to him? All these questions and more run through my mind until I finally fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 _ **Saturday July 15th 2017**_

When I wake up the next morning my head is pounding and I don't feel like going through the Spanish Inquisition that is Kate wanting to know about last night. Quickly making a decision I pack some clothes in a bag and decide to run for shelter to Portland where I can both visit Ray and hide from Kate and Christian.

"Where are you going?" Kate questions upon seeing me walk out of my bedroom ready to go.

"I'm visiting Ray." I answer stopping by the kitchen island to grab my keys.

"That was sudden." Kate observes.

"I haven't seen him in a while." I shrug trying to look normal.

Kate looks at me suspiciously. "Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" She asks.

"I don't have time." I quickly deflect. "My bus leaves in an hour." I start towards the door.

"I could give you a ride to the bus station." Kate quickly suggests. "That would give you enough time to eat."

"You don't have to." I answer trying to think of some way to stop her. Being in a car for half an hour with Kate grilling me is not what I want right now. "You're not dressed. Plus I'm sure you're still tired from yesterday."

"When are you coming back?" Kate asks following me to the door.

"Sunday night." I pause at the door. "I still have to be at work on Monday."

"Have a nice weekend I guess." Kate wishes still looking like she is trying to work the puzzle of my weird behaviour.

"You too." I whisper feeling bad for keeping her out. "I'll see you Sunday night."

* * *

"Ana." I hear Ray calling my name as soon as I step of the bus.

"Dad." I sigh falling into his arms. Ray's hugs always helped me feel safe.

"Did you miss me this much?" Ray jokes when I don't let him go as soon as usual. "You should visit more."

"Or you could visit more." I say finally letting go.

"You know I'm not a fan of big cities." Ray looks me over. "Aren't you eating?" He narrows his eyes.

"I am." I roll my eyes.

"I swear you look thinner every time I see you." Ray puts his arm around me. "Let's go get some steak in you. My treat."

* * *

"So what's going on with you?" Ray asks once we're sitting at our usual table at Bob's Steakhouse waiting for our steaks.

"I'm fine." I automatically answer.

"When people say they're fine-" Ray starts.

"chances are they're not." I finish with a sigh.

"I know you. You're not one for surprise visits." Ray says.

"Can't a girl miss her father and want to visit him?" I pitifully try.

"A girl. Sure. My girl. No." Ray deadpans.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well." I grumble. Thankfully the waiter chooses that moment to bring our order. "Thank you." I politely say once he places my plate in front of me.

Surprisingly Ray doesn't immediately attack his steak. Instead he crosses his fingers in front of him and takes a deep breath as if bracing himself. "Is it a boy?" He asks.

"A man." I correct once I've overcome the shock of Ray actually asking me about my love life.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks and I'm sure in his mind he is thinking of every way he can use his marine training to extract revenge on my behalf from my attacker.

"No." I rush to reassure him. _Not yet._ A voice in my mind counters.

"Do you like him?" Ray awkwardly asks and I nod. "Does he like you?" He grimaces. My nod is hesitant this time. "Then what's the problem?"

 _He is a dominant who wants to do things to me that would make you cringe._ I think but instead I say: "It's complicated."

"Aren't all relationships." Ray says clearly not satisfied with my answer.

"We want different things." I try to explain without breaking the NDA.

"People usually do." Ray comments. "Sometimes you could even enter a relationship wanting one thing only to later realize you want something completely different." Ray tries to advice.

"Don't strain yourself." I joke.

Ray laughs finally picking up his cutlery and cutting into his steak. "See if I try and give you advice again in the future." He playfully threatens. "In all seriousness though love isn't anything like what you read in your books. I don't want you to push people away because they aren't as perfect as those book characters and one day regret it. People will surprise you." Ray says.

"I don't know if this is the case this time." I whisper.

"The fact that you're still thinking about him tells me that it might be." Ray responds.

* * *

 _ **Sunday July 16th 2017**_

Ray and I spent the rest of the weekend catching up and bonding. And although the thought of Christian never left my mind once Sunday evening came I had a hard time leaving Montesano and Ray behind. Entering the apartment I find the lights on but no sign of Kate.

"Kate?" I yell leaving my bag next to the door for now.

"Hey." Kate says walking out of her bedroom wearing a cream dress and black heels.

"Hey." I respond back.

"I'm sorry I didn't come pick you up from the bus station." Kate apologizes. "I had to get ready."

"Don't worry about it." I quickly dismiss her apology. "Where are you going?" I question.

"Elliot invited me to his parent's house for dinner." Kate almost squeals.

"Already?" I ask shocked and if I'm going to be honest with myself a little jealous.

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it." Kate gashes. "Do I look good enough to meet the parents?" Kate asks looking nervous.

"You look great." I assure putting my jealousy aside. "I'm sure they'll love you."

"God, I hope so." Kate says before the buzzer sounds through the apartment. "That's Elliot." Kate says quickly checking she has everything. "I'm spending the night at his place so don't wait up for me." She says walking towards the door. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." I wish but Kate is already gone.

* * *

 _ **Monday July 17th 2017**_

"Ana." Lucia calling my name brings me out of my mind. It's Monday and we're having lunch at a cafe. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I just have a lot in my mind." I lie. There has only been one thing in my mind since Friday night, and that's Christian.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucia asks and I quickly shake my head. Even if I wanted to I signed an NDA and I'm not about to break it.

"What were you talking about?" I ask.

"Like I was saying I went out to that new club on Saturday. It was amazing. The music. The people. You should have come." Lucia gashes.

"I was out of town." I say though I doubt I would have been in the mood for clubbing even if I had stayed in Seattle.

"Well you're definitely coming next Saturday." Lucia orders. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Sir, yes sir." I playfully salute her.

"That's the spirit." Lucia winks. "It's almost one o'clock." She groans.

"We should go." I say putting my jacket on.

"We still have 10 minutes." Lucia protests. "You should eat." She nods towards my plate that sits untouched.

"I really don't have much of an appetite today." I whisper getting up.

Lucia finally gathers her things. "Well you are going to make yourself sick if you make a habit of skipping meals." She cautions finally getting up. "I'm watching you." Lucia warns.

"And I truly appreciate your concern but I'm fine." I try to reassure her.

* * *

"How has Kevin been treating you since Friday?" I ask Lucia while we're standing in front of the elevators.

"Better I guess." Lucia says not sounding all that happy.

"You don't sound so sure." I comment.

The elevator finally gets there and we enter. "I just realized Kevin will never be like Frangeska. She is the epitome of a great mentor." Lucia sighs.

"Hold that elevator." A voice I recognize demands just as the elevator doors start to close. Before I can do anything Lucia extends her hand successfully stopping the doors from closing. _Please be alone._ "Thank you." My relief at seeing Taylor's face when the doors open soon vanishes when Christian appears behind him. "Miss Steele." Taylor nods his head at me and from the corner of my eye I can see Lucia giving me a questioning look.

"Taylor." I acknowledge.

"Miss Steele." Christian professionally greets though I can detect hesitancy in his eyes.

"Mr Grey." I try to remain professional.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Christian uncharacteristically turns to Lucia.

"Ugh." Lucia momentarily fumbles for words. "Lucia Vasques, Mr Grey." She finally says offering her hand for a handshake.

"And do you also intern at the Financial Department?" Christian questions and I narrow my eyes at him. What is he trying to do? First his bodyguard greets me revealing that he knows my name. Then Christian the man who is known for not bothering to learn the names of his employees unless he comes in immediate contact with them greets me. And finally Christian actually makes small talk something everyone knows he despises.

"Yes." Lucia answers.

Finally the elevator doors open to our floor. "This is our floor." I quickly say to stop any more attempts of interrogation on Christian's part.

"Actually Miss Steele." Christian says making me stop just outside the elevators. "If I could have a minute of your time." He steps out of the elevator. "There are some concerns about the five year plan I'd like you to pass on to Frangeska." Although Christian sounds completely professional I know whatever he has to tell me has nothing to do with work and everything to do with that stupid contract of his.

"I'm just gonna go ahead." Lucia says after looking between the two of us.

"You can't do this." I say once Lucia is out of hearing range. "Whatever almost happened between the two of us has to stay out of work."

"I was completely professional." Christian calmly says.

"Because you and Taylor just know everybody's name. And everyone knows how much you just love to chit chat with your employees." I sarcastically say.

"Did you read the contract?" Christian asks completely ignoring me.

"No." I snap making his jaw clench.

"May I ask why?" Christian grits.

"I don't have to answer to you." I coldly say.

"Anastasia." He groans. "If you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

"Good thing I am not yours." I say turning to leave but Christian grabs my wrist.

"Ana." He sighs. "This would be so much easier if you would just read the contract." Christian argues.

"Nothing would change." I argue.

"Then why won't you read it?" Christian argues back. And I don't have an answer for him. At least not one I would be willing to share. I know why I haven't read it yet. Fear. I fear that once I've read it one way or another it's over. I will either find what I read completely unacceptable and have to say goodbye to the idea of Christian and me once and for all. Or I will find what I read tempting and convince myself to accept his offer setting myself up for heartbreak in the process.

"I will." I say defeated.

Christian studies my face for a moment most likely trying to decide if I'm lying. "Email me if you have any questions." He says finally letting go of my hand. With a nod I quickly leave.

* * *

That night I'm just about to go to bed when my eyes fall on the envelope sitting on my desk mocking me. Taking a deep breath I walk the four steps to my desk and take a sit in my chair. _Okay Ana, just like pulling of a bandage._ Finally I open the envelope and take the contract out. Christian wasn't kidding when he said it's detailed this thing is nearly ten pages long. With a sigh I start reading.

 _The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise..._

 _The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases..._

 _The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability..._

 _The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint..._

 _The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so..._

 _The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so..._

 _The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner..._

 _The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits. She will do so eagerly and without hesitation..._

 _Vaginal fisting..._

 _Anal fisting..._

 _Butt plugs..._

 _Genital clamps..._

The contract goes on and on. Pushing it away I open my laptop. Thinking for a minute I open the search engine and type Submissive.

The pictures that appear are graphic to say the least. Women in all kind of positions. Tied. Suspended. Kneeling. Wearing dog collars. Gagged. Typing again I search under bdsm discipline. If I thought the last results were graphic these are even worse. Women being spanked. Naked women tied to posts left to burn in the sun. A woman in a hole with a man throwing water at her. Some of them are bleeding. Some of them seem to be crying.

Christian wants me to take part in this. Christian wants me to be like those women. Christian wants to do these things to me.

Closing the search engine I quickly open my email.

 **From:** Anastasia Rose Steele

 **To:** Christian Trevelyan Grey

 **Subject:** Contract

Dear Mr Grey,

I regret to inform you that I can't accept the terms of your contract. It was nice knowing you.

Respectfully, Anastasia Rose Steele.

* * *

 _ **Tuesday July 18th 2017**_

"It was nice knowing me, was it?" Christian's voice sounds from behind me making me jump.

"What are you doing here?" I ask looking around the copy room.

"It was nice knowing you." Christian repeats ignoring me and locking the door.

"This is inappropriate." I point out once he starts walking towards me.

"This is going to be even more inappropriate." Christian warns before capturing my mouth with his. As much as I try to fight the kiss I eventually fail and kiss him back. "What are you doing to me?" Christian whispers pulling away and leaning his forehead on mine.

"I can't sign your contract." I whisper out of breath.

"Why?" Christian asks reminding me of a petulant child.

"I'm not what you're looking for." I whisper. "I want more than that. I need more than that." I try to make him understand.

I'm not sure which of us was more shocked by what Christian said next. "What if I was willing to try more?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Tuesday July 18th 2017**_

 _People will surprise you._ I hear Ray's voice in my head but I don't dare hope.

"You are gonna have to be more specific than that." I tell Christian putting some distance between us.

"You want hearts and flowers." Christian states with a sigh.

"I guess." I answer. Hearts and flowers isn't exactly how I would put it.

"What if I was willing to try the whole hearts and flowers thing?" Christian says wincing as if the term itself leaves a sour taste in his mouth. "Along with the contract." He adds making sure I understand he isn't willing to let go of that side of himself.

"I have some huge issues with the contract." I make sure he understands it's not going to be that easy.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Christian admits surprising me. "We won't sign it until we're both happy with it." He assures me.

"You're willing to negotiate." I say surprised.

Christian nods. "How about we talk about it over dinner tonight?" He suggests walking closer.

"No." I refuse his offer. Dinner would probably mean going back to his penthouse and I'm not comfortable being anywhere near his playroom at the moment. "No dinner. I'll come by your office when I'm done with work." And with that I leave the copy room.

* * *

That evening at five o'clock sharp I am in the elevator heading for the top floor.

"Good evening Miss Steele." Andrea greets me coming around the desk to take my coat.

"Good evening Andrea." I say handing it over.

"You can go right in; Mr Grey is waiting for you." Andrea instructs.

"Thank you." I say.

Once outside the door I take a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." Christian's voice sounds from inside.

"What exactly did you tell Andrea we are doing?" I question genuinely curious walking into the room.

"I told her we were having a business meeting." Christian says getting up and gesturing for me to walk to the conference table.

"A business meeting." I say incredulously taking my seat. "At five o'clock. Just you and an intern. And she believed you."

"It doesn't matter whether she believed me or not." Christian argues sitting across from me.

"It matters to me." I stress.

"Andrea just like every other employee of mine has signed an NDA. You have nothing to worry about." Christian assures.

But I don't feel assured. The thought that Andrea might think I'm sleeping with the boss or even worse she might know about Christian's lifestyle and think I'm his Submissive makes my stomach turn.

"Shall we start?" Christian asks and I nod.

"Page two. Availability." I wait for him to turn to the second page. " _The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant._ "

"I don't understand what the issue is here." Christian says.

"If we're going to try this then I want us to spend time together because we both want to and not because we're bound to by a contract." I explain. "All the time we spend together will be mutually agreed on."

"I'll make note of the change." Christian says.

"On that same section. _The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant_." I read. "There will be no discretion of the dominant. I leave when I want to leave."

"That seems fair enough." Christian agrees.

"Page three. _The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term._ Cross out own and control. _The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise._ They both deem fit." I give him a look.

"There could be times that you won't know enough to make such a decision." Christian argues.

"That's what discussions are there for." I sarcastically say. "Still on page three. _The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct._ Scratch the appreciation part. _The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide._ I thought you said you were a dominant and not a sadist." I mock him.

"I thought you said they're the same." Christian bites back.

"I'll only accept punishment for disciplinary reasons." I say not willing to negotiate on the matter.

"Accepted." Christian grits out.

"Page four. _The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times._ Scratch the property part." I give him a look.

"Scratched." He says looking unhappy.

"On that same page. _The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy_. I prefer the shot." I simply say.

"Duly noted." Christian smirks.

"Page five Appendix 1. Sleep, food and clothes?" I ask incredulously. "You do realize I'm twenty two and not two right?"

"Sleep and nourishment are important for one's health." Christian states.

"And what about the clothes?" I ask curious to hear his reasoning.

"I may require you to accompany me to an event. I'm making sure your closet is properly fitted." Christian says as if buying someone a complete wardrobe is nothing.

"I like my clothes." I argue. "I'll only accept clothes if and when you require me to accompany you."

"Fine." Christian accepts my compromise.

"Cross out the rules regarding food and sleep." I insist and immediately he looks angry.

"Anastasia." He groans.

"Christian." I match his tone. "I refuse to be spanked because I had chocolate cake instead of a fruit salad."

"Page six Appendix 2 Hard Limits. Add water play." I say remembering the pictures I came across during my research. "Page seven Appendix 3 Soft Limits. Locate vaginal fisting."

"Yes?" Christian asks though I'm sure he already knows what follows.

"Strike it out." I calmly say and he nods. "Anal intercourse." I look up at him. "No. Anal fisting. No. Butt plugs. No. Nipple and genital clamps. Absolutely Not."

Christian crosses every single one of them out without complain though he looks a bit disappointed he won't get to use them on me.

"The floor is yours." I gesture.

Taking a deep breath he starts. "I don't know anything about being in a relationship. I'll probably fail terribly." Christian warns.

"Are you backing out?" I ask trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"No." Christian assures me. "I'm just saying you should be patient with me."

"Like you will be with me, when it comes to the contract." I say and he nods.

"How about we start with something small?" Christian asks and I'm curious to hear what he is going to suggest. "Once a week on a night of your choosing we go on a date. Just like your regular couple. Dinner. Movies."

"That's acceptable." I respond.

"I'll suggest it in Appendix 5" Christian says writing it down.

"No." I say stopping him. "I'd rather we keep anything that has to do with the hearts and flowers part of our relationship out of the contract." I explain. It would feel wrong to put it in the contract. Almost as if it would be tainted.

"Alright." Christian agrees.

"If that's all I'll review the changes and try to arrive at a decision." I say putting the contract back into my purse.

"The final draft should be ready tomorrow." Christian informs me.

"I'll try to make up my mind as soon as possible but I highly doubt I'll be ready to sign the contract tomorrow." I warn him getting up.

"Take your time." Christian says with a nod. "I'll show you out."

* * *

"Hey." Kate greets me as soon as I walk through the door.

"Hey." I say sitting next to her on the couch not bothering to put any of my stuff away. "What are we eating?"

"Cookie Dough ice cream." Kate says giving me a spoon.

"Thanks." I say grateful. I could really use some ice cream right now. "How was dinner with Elliot's parents?"

"It was great. They were so sweet and welcoming. They invited me to dinner next Sunday too." She gashes.

"That's great." I say happy for her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night." Kate says not looking me in the eyes.

"No you're not." I say pinching her.

"I'm sorry." Kate squeals. "Elliot and his big dick distracted me."

"Lalalala" I start singing using my fingers to block my ears. "I'm not listening to this." I quickly retreat to my bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Thursday July 20th 2017**_

Christian stays true to his word and doesn't press me to make my decision. Wednesday morning I receive an email from him informing me that the final draft of the contract is ready and once again assuring me that I can think about it for as long as I need. I'm certain it's not easy for him to be so patient with me especially considering the fact that he likely has been without a Submissive for two months. At least I hope he didn't have a Submissive when he first showed interest in me.

Making a decision is even harder than I expected. A huge part of me wants to say yes to Christian. The kinky side of bdsm captured my interest when I first read about it in a book when I was seventeen and I've been curious ever since. Exploring that side of sex would be interesting. Christian offering to try more was a surprise, a pleasant but huge surprise. And of course all the changes we agreed to make on the contract make it more acceptable.

Yet part of me is still hesitant to sign it. My biggest worry is the discipline. Will I be able to accept it? The answer appears simple; don't break the rules and there will be no punishment. Still I highly doubt following all the rules and guidelines is something I could or want to do.

In the end it all comes down to one simple fact. I want Christian. I don't want to regret saying no to him. I don't want to one day think back and wonder what could have been. If he is willing to try more then I am willing to try the contract.

With my decision made I don't waste time and email Christian to give him my answer.

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _I've made my decision_

 _I'm ready to sign the contract._

 _Anastasia Rose Steele Junior Financial Assistant at Grey Enterprise Holdings_

His response is immediate.

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _I'm glad_

 _Tonight at six? My penthouse?_

 _Christian Trevelyan Grey CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings_

That was fast. Tonight? Maybe he is worried I'll change my mind. Can't say I blame him.

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Trevelyan Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Tonight_

 _I'll be there._

 _Anastasia Rose Steele Junior Financial Assistant at Grey Enterprise Holdings_

* * *

"I have something to show you." Christian announces as soon as I walk into his penthouse.

"Last time you said that you revealed you're a dominant." I say suspicious.

"There will be no more revelations tonight." Christian says. _Speak for yourself._ Taking my hand he leads me up the stairs and to a room at the end of the hallway. "This will be your room."

"My room." I say looking around. This room was clearly decorated by a female. "We would sleep separately." I conclude.

"Yes." Christian confirms.

"Sleeping separately isn't really in line with trying more." I argue.

"I don't sleep with anyone." Christian's tone is final and I nod deciding to choose my battles. "The contract is in my office."

* * *

"It's exactly what we agreed on." Christian says once I've finished reading through the contract.

Picking up the pen I pause. "There is something you should probably know before I sign this." I say barely above a whisper not daring to look him in the eyes. "I'm a virgin." I finally spit out. The look in Christian's eyes when I gather the courage to look up at him is priceless; a mix of surprise and horror.

"We are about to-." Christian starts.

"I know." I cut him off.

"And Friday evening-." He continues.

"I know." I repeat.

"You've done other things right?" Christian asks gathering himself.

"No." I honestly answer.

Christian stares at me with a look I can't decode. "Where have you been?" He wonders. "Men must have thrown themselves at you."

"Never one I wanted." I admit. _You are the only man I've ever wanted_. I bite my lip to not speak the words out loud.

"You're biting your lip." Christian groans before attacking my mouth with his. Ending the kiss he starts to pull me out of his office.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"We're rectifying the situation." Christian says and I swear my eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"Who said I'm willing to rectify it right now?" I ask.

"You're not?" Christian asks stopping and turning to face me. Instead of answering I pull his face down to my level and give him a kiss full of all the passion he has stirred inside of me.

* * *

Once we're in Christian's bedroom I suddenly find myself nervous. Not knowing what to do I stand in front of the bed and turn to look at him. Moving close enough for me to feel his body heat he gives me a lingering kiss before trailing his lips from mine all the way to my ear.

"Turn around." Christian whispers.

Complying I pull my hair over my shoulder giving him a clear view of my zipper. Taking a hold of it he slowly pulls it down. Once it's all the way down he turns me around.

The hungry look in his eyes fuels my confidence and I push my dress off my shoulders letting it pull at my feet leaving me only in my underwear.

"Blue suits you." Christian comments openly appraising my body.

"Thank you." My voice comes out husky surprising me.

"I hate to see these go." Christian says with a smirk.

"No you don't." I laugh.

"I really don't." Christian says faking regret.

Putting his hands around me he undoes my bra slowly pulling it down and releasing my breasts. Taking me by surprise he quickly leans down taking my nipple in his mouth making me gasp and throw my head back. His mouth is warm and moist and the feel of it around my nipple sends electric shocks straight to my core.

After giving the same treatment to my other breast he trails kisses all the way up to my lips where he kisses me with more hunger than ever before. Breaking the kiss he pushes me back making me fall on the center of the bed.

Looking up at him I'm happy to finally see him unbutton his shirt. Crawling back towards the headboard I get comfortable for the show that is Christian taking his clothes off for me.

Once he has finished with all the buttons he pushes his shirt of leaving his chest bare for my eyes to fist on. Forget six packs. Christian has an eight pack.

His hands move on to unbuckling his belt and my eyes can't help but follow them. Once he finally undoes his trousers he calmly steps out of them leaving him only in his boxers.

"Do you like the view?" Christian asks.

"Yes." I answer in a breathless voice.

With all the confidence in the world he drops his boxers and I'm momentarily shocked by the size of him but then I remind myself that this is Christian Grey, of course he is going to be huge.

Grabbing me by the ankles he pulls me down until I'm lying on my back with my head on the pillows. Crawling over me he once again kisses me. Suddenly I feel his hand entering my panties and stroking my folds and I gasp. Taking advantage of my gasp Christian pushes his tongue in my mouth where it enters a sensual dance with mine.

His hand leaves my panties as suddenly as it entered them making me moan at the loss. Breaking the kiss Christian smirks down at me.

"Patience." He says moving down my body.

Taking a hold of my panties he takes his time pulling them down. Once I'm bare in front of him he sits back admiring the view of my body laying open for him. Feeling shy I try to close my legs only to be stopped by his hands.

"Did I say you could close your legs?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"No." I answer spreading my legs once again.

"Good girl." Christian praises before diving head first between my legs.

"Oh God." I moan fisting his hair.

Christian tongue is licking my sex from top to bottom giving extra attention to my clit making my toes curl and my thighs reflexively close. Using his hands to keep my thighs open Christian looks up at me.

"Keep them open." He instructs before diving right back into my sex.

Moaning I squirm around trying not to close my thighs again while his tongue gives me more pleasure than a human being should be able to handle.

Christian seems to enjoy tormenting me because the next moment he pushes his tongue inside me.

"Christian." I can't keep the moan in.

Just when I'm about to fall over the edge Christian stops. Crawling back up my body he kisses my lips and though I hesitate at first I can't help but kiss him back. Tasting myself is not as weird as I thought it would be.

"You're delicious." Christian says pulling away.

Reaching into the nightstand drawer he produces a condom. Sitting back he uses his teeth to rip the foil open and carefully rolls the condom on.

"Relax." He advices positioning himself between my legs.

Feeling him at my entrance I can't help but hold my breath. Slowly stretching me he moves forward. Although I expected a great deal of pain so far all I've felt is discomfort at the unfamiliar intrusion. Suddenly his progress is halted.

"This will only hurt for a moment." Christian says lacing our fingers together.

With a sharp thrust and a gasp that Christian is quick to smother with his mouth my virginity is gone. Christian remains still for a moment patiently waiting for the pain to pass. Slowly he begins to thrust in and out of me.

Though the pain is gone for a while I find myself wondering what the big deal about sex is. I just feel uncomfortable and weird.

Soon those thoughts are long forgotten as the feel of Christian thrusting in and out of me begins to send sparks of pleasure all over my body. Not able to keep my moan in I start to thrust back at him. Uncertain at first I quickly match his tempo and finally we work as one thrusting and grinding towards the ultimate price of our orgasms.

My first orgasm during sex is more than I've ever hoped for. My body feels like it's floating while electricity flows through it. Christian doesn't let up and continues thrusting onto me sending delicious aftershocks through my body. Finally a couple of thrusts later he stills and I feel him explode inside me.

Spent he carefully rolls off of me and lies next to me on his back. Breathing hard I turn my head and look at him.

"Let's do that again."


End file.
